Fairy tail: The young girl
by Kiki-Chan the weird otaku
Summary: I don't own fairy tail and none of the original characters (Lucy, Natsu happy,etc) but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy walked into the fairy tail guild hall, she looked around seeing that the place wa completely empty. Lucy sat down at a table tapping her nails impatiently on the table. She sat like that for a few minutes then Miragane walked in with a smile on her face " Good morning Luce!" Lucy looked up and smiled "Hi Mira!" Miragane smiled as she put on a apron. "So Lucy why are you up so early?" Lucy looked at Mira as she looked confused "Early? It's only 8:00! Were is everyone anyways?" Mira started to do the dishes " Their probably resting from the big party last night or on jobs." Right after Mira said that Natsu ran in with Happy " Good morning Luce! Ready to take a job!?" Lucy thought to herself for a moment then replied " Ya! I could use the rent money!" Happy flew up to the job board and grabbed a paper "Look at this one!" Matsumoto grabbed the paper and read it out loud " We need someone to come help us get rid of this dragon! Let's do this one!" Lucy stood up and looked at it as Happy said " Aye sir!" Lucy shrugged her shoulders and said "Ok."

Once they got to the place

Nat talked to the citizens for a few minutes then told Lucy that the dragon was up there in the mountains. Lucy looked at him in shock "You expect me to climb that!?" Natau smirked as he picked her up and replied sharply " No I'm gonna carry you." They we're half way up when Lucy said "I'm starting to think this is a loss cost,Natsu." Natsuran up he mountain soon they were at the mouth of cave the Natsu put Lucy down as they walked into it. They saw a little creature moving around Happy whispered "Look at that." Natsu walked up to the creature and saw what it was " It's a baby dragon!" The little dragon squealed as it rubbed its head on his pants legs Lucy smiled as she said " Looks like it likes you." The dragon kept squealing as it started to play with the strings on his pants. Then they heard a young voice "Hello? Is someone here?" The voice they heard was coming farther from inside the cave as a young child came out she had blonde hair and some cloths around her like a gown. Her eyes were filled with terror as she saw them as she immediately dropped to the ground covering her head whining " Please don't hurt me!" Natsu and Lucy walked up to her as Natsu got on his neese and lifted the young girls head " Were not going to hurt you." Lucy asked the young girl " What's your name child?" The young looked at them as she calmed down a bit " My name is dawn! Daddy said he'll be back soon!" Natsu got off his neese " Who's your daddy, dawn?" Dawn looked at them as she replied " My daddy is a dragon!" Natsu looked at her in shock " A-a dragon!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's chapter two yayayayayayay enjoy my fellow otakus!

Natsu stared at the little girl in shock. Dawn looked at Natsu and Lucy " What's wrong?" Natsu grabbed Lucy and whispered in her ears " All the dragons have been gone for years!" Lucy whispered back at him " Well we just can't leave her here! We should table her back to e guild and see what gramps wants do with her." Natsu nodded as he turned back to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, come with us."

Dawn looked at him and said "ok...Why?" Natsu picked Dawn up " you'll see!"

*once back at guild hall*

Mira was watching Dawn as she got her more normal looking clothes while Lucy and Natsu talked to gramps " Well I suppose she could become a wizard here. It will be like a Christmas gift for the entire guild I guess…." Natsu looked at gramps "Who's gonna take care of her?" Gramps replied quickly " You and Lucy duh, I mean aren't y'all in a relationship?" Natsu looked at him blushing as he rubbed the back of his head " Well I mean ya." Lucy luckily wasn't with them anymore and she was now helping Mira find Dawn new clothes. Finally Mira and Lucy were done Dawn came up to Natsu with a t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket and baggy pants. Her shirt had a yin yang on it. She smiled as she said " Do you like it?"


End file.
